The Howling
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Ellie is a born werewolf happy living with her single mother Lara, however complications arise when her werewolf father comes into the picture - not to mention the feelings she definitely shouldn't be having for a certain Alpha. Bree vowed to keep a promise her mother made to the Hale family, but she didn't count on Isaac Lahey making things complicated. Aiden/OC; Isaac/OC


**Chapter One: Sail**

* * *

** A/N: Right so this is our first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic! It's going to be Aiden/OC and Isaac/OC. We only own Ellie Connor, her mother Lara, and Bree Dawson :) Hope you enjoy, please let us know what you think so far!**

* * *

Elizabeth Connor, more commonly known as Ellie, yanked her book out of her locker with a scowl after she glanced down at the timetable in her hand. "History first. Kill me now."

"Aw. Poor baby." Her best friend, Briana Dawson, mocked with a fake pout.

Alison turned to Ellie, smiling at her sympathetically. "I've got History too.

"You know I'm academically challenged." Ellie told them. It was true she wasn't the smartest in the group of four girls, that was Lydia, but she wasn't exactly dumb. She still had grades that were above average.

Lydia shook her head, flipping her hair back as she always seemed to do. It was her way of showing everyone her superiority to them. "Lies. You're smart."

"Not THAT smart." Ellie countered, leaning against her locker after she shut it, watching the other three girls go about their usual routines while getting their stuff out.

"Smarter than most." Alison pointed out, and the other three knew that her statement was correct.

Ellie shook her head. "Lydia's the smart one."

"Me? No way." Lydia laughed. She hated to admit that she was in fact smart. She didn't want to be seen as a nerd.

Aiden strode into the corridor with Ethan by his side, helmet in hand. His twin was glancing around the place and Aiden couldn't quite help but smirk and nudge him in the side. Sure they were twenty, but they could pass for school students – which was why Deucalion had them positioned within Beacons Hills High School.

"Hot chicks, Ethan. Hot chicks."

"Yeah, no," Ethan said flatly and Aiden chuckled, knowing that his twin wasn't in the least bit interested in any good-looking girls. However his brother had spotted a group of juniors and nodded his head towards them. "Let me guess: the redhead."

Aiden assessed the group. There were four girls in total – the redhead that Ethan referred to was chatting away animatedly. The tall and slim dark-haired girl leaned against the lockers, while the blonde was listening intently. It was the brunette that Aiden's attention landed on. She was very short, barely five feet tall, and relatively curvy.

"No. The other one. The brunette."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "The shortie? Go for it."

"I will," Aiden assured him. He was never one to back away from a challenge, and certainly never one to back away from the opportunity to get laid by an attractive junior.

"Why the short one?" Ethan inquired.

Aiden shrugged. "She's cute."

"So, plans for the year girls?" Bree grinned, eager to know what the other girls had been planning for this year. They were always causing some sort of trouble together, usually always driving the teachers and other students mad.

Alison shrugged her shoulder, brushing her hair out of her face. The others were still unused to her not having her long hair, which they all thought was a shame. It had suited her. "Staying away from Scott.'

Lydia smirked, surveying a couple of the boys that walked down the hall. "Lots and lots of sex."

Ellie shook her head. Her plans were a lot less boy friendly compared to Lydia's. "Passing the year."

"I need a boyfriend..." Bree sighed, pushing her curly blonde hair out of her bright green eyes. She internally reminded herself that she needed to either tie it up, or get it cut. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of her.

"I'll find you one, babe." Lydia winked, nudging her friend playfully.

Bree laughed, knowing that Lydia wasn't kidding. "A hot one."

"Allison and Ellie need boyfriends too." Lydia turned to them, twirling a piece of hair around her finger thoughtfully.

Ellie made a face of displeasure at the thought of having a boyfriend. She thought it to be a nice thought, but she didn't need a guy messing up the year causing her to fail. "Ugh, no."

"No thanks." Alison wasn't planning to date anytime soon, she was still trying to get over Scott and everything that had happened involving him.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I think the twin hotties over there are taking a look."

"Yeah, yeah." Ellie glanced over her shoulder, noticing that there were in fact two twins watching her intently.

Ellie examined the boy who was checking her out with a smirk plastered across his face. He was undoubtedly hot, probably six feet tall. But by the look on his face, he knew that he was good-looking and probably assumed he was God's gift to women. She smiled sweetly before pulling the finger and turning away.

"Elizabeth!" Lydia chastised, obviously despairing of the opportunity to hook her friend up with a cute guy.

"I'm sorry, but his head is way too far up his ass already," Ellie said dismissively. She wasn't exactly the dating type anyway, not after an incident in her younger years. It just didn't really appeal to her.

"Rejected," Ethan snickered over the other side of the corridor, causing Aiden to punch his arm. Seemed like the little brunette was a feisty one. He liked feisty girls. They were good in bed.

"Let's see you do better," Aiden challenged.

Ethan drew himself up straight. "I will, trust me."

Aiden grinned. "It's on like Donkey Kong, brother."

"I want a quiet one, I think." Bree mused to herself, tapping her chin lightly, acting as if she was in deep thought.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Why quiet?"

"They're always cuter." Bree grinned. Most guys she knew that were quiet were cute as well.

Ellie cut through their conversation, still whining about having History first. "History. Now. I'm already hated there, guys."

"No, you're hated more in Econ." Lydia pointed out. Ellie had a habit of pissing off the majority of her teachers and making them hate her.

"I'm going to Chemistry." Bree told them as the bell rang before she flounced off down the hall.

* * *

"You need more punch," Ellie declared, tugging at the hem of her little blue shirt. While Bree had a habit of wearing black dresses to parties, Ellie preferred coloured shirts and shorts. She was a bit more of a tomboy than her friend. "You're not drunk enough."

"Me? Drunk?" Bree asked in surprise. Of course, at one of Lydia's infamous parties, one was expected to get wasted. But it had never been her type of her thing. She'd always prided herself on being the good girl of the group. "I never get drunk."

"Come on, I'll get you a cup," Ellie insisted, before laughing as Bree shook her head. The blonde was never the sort to have alcohol, and nothing Ellie or Lydia said could change her mind. "Well, I'm going to have some."

"See any cute girls you might actually talk to?" Scott questioned Isaac as the two of the surveyed the party from the corner of the room, not really finding themselves interested in dancing among the masses of bodies that were already on the makeshift dance floor.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, a few."

Scott turned to face Stiles who was watching Lydia. "Stiles?"

"Lots of hot girls. Lots of them. Lydia's over there." Stiles rambled, gesturing to where Lydia was talking with Bree who had moved away from Ellie. Scott just shook his head, earning him a glare from Stiles. "Dude, what?"

"You. Go talk to Lydia." Scott pressed, irritated with the fact that Stiles still hadn't bothered to try asking her out since they had somewhat become friends.

Stiles nodded, bouncing on his toes nervously. "Okay. Beer first though?"

"Sure." Scott grinned.

* * *

"Hey."

The unfamiliar voice caused Ellie to look up as she poured herself some punch. It was one of those cute new twins from school. He looked older than her, like he should have been a senior. He sauntered over to her, with the sort of smirk across his face that suggested he thought he was something special.

"And you are?" Ellie inquired, watching as he sipped his beer. She knew guys like him, and she wasn't in the mood for tolerating them.

"Aiden. You?"

"Not interested," Ellie responded, stirring the punch bowl.

"Elizabeth," Aiden replied, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Whoa, he must be some kind of creepy stalker if he already knew her name. No one at school referred to her as Elizabeth.

"Not even my mother calls me that." She leaned back against the bench. "Unless I'm in trouble."

Aiden folded his arms over his chest. Damn, he had some biceps. "So, is it Liz, then?"

"Ellie, actually," she replied dryly, watching warily as a grin spread across his face. "What?"

"I know your name now," Aiden stated, as if it was some kind of record achievement. She waved a hand as if that was going to get rid of him.

"Cool."

Ellie rolled her eyes and leaned against the table, wondering where Aiden's twin was at. The way he was watching her now, with an eyebrow raised, she was pretty damn sure he wasn't the gay one. Not that she minded being checked out by him.

"If you're bored, go play," Ellie stated, watching as he leaned close to her. She drew back. After all the rumours that had been spread about her, she wasn't hooking up with one of the new guys the night of Lydia's party. "I haven't drunk anywhere near enough to kiss you, mate."

"I didn't want to kiss you," Aiden stated, before walking out and looking for Ethan. Now that he'd smelled the girl, he knew for sure what he'd suspected. Once he found his twin, he grabbed his arm and tugged him aside.

"Unlucky again?" Ethan teased.

"She's one of us," Aiden stated. Hanging around with Isaac and Scott, Aiden wondered at first if the werewolf scent had rubbed off on her – but no, she was one herself, a born werewolf by the smell of it. Rare.

"You mean, one of Derek's," Ethan corrected, knowing that the only pack in Beacon Hills aside from theirs was Derek's. "So I'm guessing you've gone off her a bit."

"No," Aiden replied. Ellie was still pretty damn hot, even if she was one of Derek's. Her being a werewolf meant she'd probably be better in bed than most, too.

"Great." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Forget her, she's bad news."

"What if I can get her to trust me?" Aiden inquired. It wasn't a bad suggestion. If Ellie trusted him, he could get the low-down on Derek's pack.

"What are you going to do? Seduce her?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"Somehow," Aiden stated, his eyes on Ellie as she walked outside to find her friends. Ethan scoffed. Something told him that it would take way more than Aiden's flirtations for him to get in Ellie's pants.

* * *

"I'm going somewhere I can't see this tragedy..." Isaac shook his head as he watched the exchange between Scott and Stiles before walking off.

Bree yelped in surprise when she bumped into Isaac, internally berating herself for not watching where she had been going. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. Good thing I didn't have a beer." Isaac pointed out, knowing it would've covered the both of them if he had.

Bree nodded, smiling up at him brightly. "You're Scott's friend aren't you.'

"Yeah, Isaac. Bree, right?" He questioned, a little unsure of her name, as they had never spoken to each other before now.

"Yeah. That's right." She nodded, looking over him. He seemed familiar, apart from him being Scott's friend. "You're on the Lacrosse team, yeah?"

"Yeah." Isaac grinned, surprised that she actually recognised him for that. He didn't often see her at the games.

Something clocked in Bree's mind and she could vaguely picture having seen him play before. "Number fourteen?"

"That's me. What about you? Do any extra-curricular?" Isaac questioned as they moved outside where it was slightly quieter. The music had begun to start hurting his ears and it felt good to be away from it.

"Sport stuff mainly." Bree shrugged. Ellie often called her a health nut with how much exercise she did and with how she ate so carefully.

Isaac nodded. "Like?"

"Gym, dance, swimming.." Bree grinned, she was always proud of her athleticism. "That's about it."

"Ah, okay." Isaac smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two stood together for a while longer, talking and getting to know each other. Bree was surprised at how she had never taken the time to talk to him before, but she also vaguely remembered that until the end of last year, most people, especially Jackson, had thought Isaac was just some freak. She sort of wished she had spoken to him sooner, she found herself enjoying his company. She stifled a yawn, taking that a signal for her to think about leaving.

Bree smiled up at Isaac. "I might head home soon."

"So early?" He questioned, glancing down at the time to see that it was only half past ten at night.

Bree nodded. She was always an early riser. "Yeah. I'm up at six tomorrow."

"Ouch. Why's that?" Isaac questioned, noticing Ellie walking over towards them.

"Early morning run." Bree told him, glancing at Ellie as she joined them.

"I am in so much shit right now." She told her Bree, glancing down at her watch every few seconds.

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's 10:30. I told Mum I was studying at yours until 9." Ellie admitted, knowing that she shouldn't have lied to her mother, but also knowing she wouldn't have been able to go to the party had she told the truth.

Bree sighed heavily. She was generally getting Ellie out of trouble. "I'll drop you home. Say it was because we got carried away."

"Okay. Thanks." Ellie raked her hair back, worried about what her mother was going to say or do.

"See you later, Isaac." Bree said over her shoulder, waving as she walked out towards her car.

* * *

Ellie snuck in through the back door, checking her watch every few seconds as if the time would have changed. Nope, 10:45pm by now. Her mum was going to kill her if she was caught. She crossed her fingers and hoped that Lara was already in bed – but no success. She attempted to creep to the stairs, but Lara was waiting in the lounge with her arms folded over her chest, looking very unimpressed.

"Elizabeth."

"Ah, shit," Ellie muttered under her breath. Lara was notoriously overprotective, and even though Ellie was sixteen, she insisted on enforcing a curfew – as if she was a little kid. She knew why, but it frustrated her.

"In here. Now." Lara commanded, watching as Ellie slunk into the lounge room. "What time is it?"

"Oh, look at that." Ellie checked her watch, as if she didn't already _know_. "It's 10:45. How'd that happen?"

"I wonder." Lara's eyes narrowed. "Where were you?"

"At Bree's, studying," Ellie replied. She knew that Bree was the most responsible of her friends, so she always used her as an alibi. However, it was obvious that her mum really wasn't buying it.

"Stop lying to me," Lara stated, a frown contorting her features.

"Where else would I be?" Ellie demanded.

"A party." Lara sounded contemptuous, and Ellie forced herself not to grimace. Great, now she was in trouble. She knew how much Lara hated the idea of her going to big parties with her friends. As if she would lose control any minute.

"More like a gathering. There were like, seven people there." Ellie supposed another lie wasn't really going to harm the situation. "Mum, what?"

"I don't want you out late or lying to me." Lara crossed into the kitchen and turned the light off. "So, as punishment, you're grounded for a month."

"Come on!" Ellie exclaimed. Great, that meant she wouldn't be able to go out with her friends for ages. It was so unfair. "I'm sixteen!"

"You lied to me," Lara replied coolly. "You've been out past curfew. You're grounded."

"What are you so scared of, that I'm gonna wolf out and rip someone's throat out?" Ellie asked, knowing it was exactly that. She was a _born_ werewolf, she was in control. Lara was just a normal human, she didn't get it. Whoever Ellie's dad had been, it had been from him that she'd inherited her werewolf genes. But Lara never liked talking about him.

"Yes," Lara admitted.

"Mum." Ellie raked a hand through her hair. "Holy shit."

"Go to your room," Lara commanded, pointing towards the stairs. "You're grounded as of tonight for a month."

"Don't do me any favours," Ellie snapped, stomping upstairs and flopping onto her bed, wondering what life would have been life if her dad had actually stuck around when Lara had fallen pregnant with her.

* * *

Bree gnawed at her lip as she read over the notes that were lying in front of her. She pulled out the bright pink highlighter she always used for chemistry and dragged it across a line of information. She then turned to her page of notes, copying down her own notes on a separate piece of paper, ignoring her chicken scrawl writing that always surfaced when she was studying for subjects she had no particular interest in. If she had to be honest, she hated chemistry, but her father had pushed her into taking it.

"Bree?" Bree was drawn from her thoughts when she heard a familiar male voice say her name.

She looked up, finding herself staring into a pair of blue eyes that belonged to Isaac Lahey. "Hey, Isaac."

"Hey. I was wondering if you could help me." Isaac smiled down at her. The two didn't know each other very well, but they had been around each other more often now that Scott and Isaac were friends.

Bree put her pen down, leaning back so she could look at him properly. "Sure. With what?"

"Chem." Isaac answered her question.

"Alright. What do you need help with?" Bree asked. She was always willing to help other and she often found it got her into trouble at times, especially when it came to her best friends.

Fortunately for her, however, her father was out of the country for business indefinitely, allowing her to be able to pick Lydia and Ellie up from parties late at night without having to come up with some lame excuse to tell her father.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, raking a hand through his hair. "Most of it. I'm getting a D."

Bree nodded thoughtfully, chewing on her lip out of habit. "Okay. Although, we may need to meet more then once if you're serious about it."

"That's cool. I want to pass." Isaac told her, sitting down beside her.

Bree smiled, pulling out her textbook and dropping it on top of her notes, before grabbing another piece of paper. "Okay. We'll start with the basics."

Bree pushed her golden blonde hair behind her ear as she began to explain the basics of chemistry to him. She decided to begin with chemical equations and their values and how to balance them correctly. Isaac watched her, noting how she bit her lip from time to time when she was unsure of something. He looked down at the page she was writing on as she gestured to how to correctly write the equations, narrating the steps as she easily wrote it out.

Isaac glanced back up at her, noticing how drawn into her work she was. He could see why Bree got good grades; she was a very efficient worker. He couldn't help the slight amusement he felt as she pushed another piece of hair behind her ear as it fell in front of her eyes again. He continued to watch her closely as she scribbled things down, quickly averting his eyes back to the page as she looked up at him, pausing what she was saying.

"Make more sense?" Bree asked, hoping that she had helped him.

Isaac nodded, although it still made little sense to him. "Yeah. A bit. Thanks."


End file.
